We Are All Moribund
by lachrymal
Summary: AWE. Hope and Norrington are reunited onboard the Flying Dutchman, but her love and his lust prove to be a devastating combination. Tragic, sexy, creepy and engrossing - please read and review!


_This isn't a very nice representation of James. Note that he is my fave character I just wanted to bring out a creepier side of him. Please review!_

Moribund (_noun) _– at the point of death.

I.

And she had loved Norrington for what seemed like an age. Analytically it could have just been lust, however she dared not to go down that path.

Yet he would.

For he was consumed utterly by the love he felt for the woman he couldn't resign himself to believe he could never have and the passion, rather, lust he felt for her cousin.

It had been awhile since Hope had seen James, the last she saw of him he was running into the jungle with a chest tucked under his arm. But here he stood, surrounded by disfigured, ugly things with faces covered with barnacles, shining out like a beacon amidst the captured onboard the _Flying Dutchman. _

"Miss Swann?" Hope spun around, answering to his call, only to find it out to be directed to Elizabeth, her cousin made more arrogant by her promotion to captain. "Thank goodness your safe!" He embraces her tightly, his hands grasping her back. "Put the crew in the brig. Miss Swann can share my quarters."

Hope's heart thumped within her, he didn't spare her a glance. His handsome face was looking at her cousin, surveying the change from the beautiful governer's daughter he loved, to this rough, desolate, dare he say, pirate!

Hope, reeling from the shock of Norrington's survival and neglect made her way to the brig until she was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes misty, his eyes vehement with… passion?

"I am awfully sorry to disregard you in that fashion." He grabbed her hand, warming her cold hand and heart. "I wanted to plan an escape with E-Elizabeth," he choked her name "but she was less than willing."

"I honestly don't mind Admiral." She wrung her hands, anticipating his next words.

"I cant let you sleep in the brig." He furrowed his eyebrows peculiarly. "You are most welcome to share my quarters."

He looked so attractive, so charming, so earnest, that before she noticed she had acquiesced.

It was rash, she knew that. She wanted forever with him, but she would settle for now. A slow smile spread across his face, and her heart leaped up into her mouth.

II.

The candle cast a soft, orange glow around his humble quarters. She sat in a chair, trying to appear nonchalant. She wasn't a fool, she knew what was coming.

He bent over her and encompassed his arms round her waste, pulling her up into a fervent kiss. His tongue searched her mouth while he pushed down the shoulders of her loose-fitting dress.

He led her to the bed and he tore off his elaborate waistcoat. She writhed beneath him as he did all that he wished he could have done to Elizabeth.

It was wasted torture for her, but she loved him so much it was pitiful. He was guilt wracked after. He respected her but he used her for his own desire.

She read his mind and stroked his anguish creased face.

"I honestly don't mind at all."

But there was only one way he could forgive himself. And that was getting them all away from that accursed vessel.

III.

She sat, and she waited. Norrington had gone to pave the way for their escape. He would return he said, in a moment or two.

But it had been almost half an hour. So she crept along the moonlit deck, as the watches of the night peered at her. The chill of the wind bit at her face and she prayed in soft tones that he was alive.

But there was nothing to fear, for there he was, silhouetted against the stars.

"Hope? I – " He embraced her and she cried into his shoulder. Elizabeth was gone.

"Oh, James thank goodness you're alive."

"Hope…"

"That was ever so gallant of you. I thought you would be dead…" There were more tears amidst the ecstasy of his safety.

But he was unnaturally cold to her touch, frozen and abnormally still.

With an intense declaration of love, she threw herself into the icy abyss below, her tears mingling with the sea, her body with death. And they were destined to be together upon the _Flying Dutchman, _for all time.

The End.


End file.
